disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of references in non-Disney games
List of references to Disney in games that are not based on Disney productions. Computer Games ''Dr. Seuss' ABC'' *On Page C, the Magic Flying Carpet is referenced. ''Freddi Fish 3: The Case of the Stolen Conch Shell'' *King Louie is mentioned by Magenta the Monkey. ''Fisher-Price Pirate Ship'' *On the "Crow's Nest Show", King Triton and Genie are referenced. *At the "Ship-Wheel Show", Ariel, the Nautilus and the Giant Squid are referenced. ''Fisher-Price Wild Western Town'' *At the "Hotel Guest Guess Show", Marie and Winnie the Pooh's honeypot are referenced. ''Heroes of Might and Magic II: The Succession Wars'' *Jafar, Maleficent, the Evil Queen and Horned King are mentioned by King Archibald Ironfist. *Wart, Tinker Bell, Marlin and Pocahontas are mentioned by Roland Ironfist. *The Genie's Magic Lamp is referenced. ''Monty Python's The Meaning of Life'' *Based on the 1983 film of the same name, the cover of this video game features a naked family (who are about to be crushed by a boulder with a sperm cell on it) all wearing Mickey Mouse hats. ''Sam & Max Hit the Road'' *When Sam and Max are visiting Conroy Bumpus' mansion, they happen upon Bumpus' stage room. In one corner of the room, Pinocchio, with his nose grown, can be seen sitting in a locked birdcage. ''Spy Fox in "Dry Cereal" *Clarence Waltz, the tattooed pelican, has Ariel referenced. *Spy Fox mentioned that the Teddy Bear belongs to Penny. ''Ultimate Writing and Creativity Center *At the "Picture Place", Ariel is referenced. Video Games ''BioShock Infinite'' *Elizabeth, the deuteragonist of the game, was inspired by the designs of several Disney Princesses, most notably Belle. *The level Soldier's Field has maps in a layout similar to Disneyland. *The Hall of Heroes is similar to the Hall of Presidents. In addition, the Motorized Patriots are based off of the animatronics found in the Hall, albeit crossed with the machines from the Terminator franchise. *In the downloadable content Burial at Sea - Episode 2, a statue of Andrew Ryan holding a young boy's hand is seen in the academy cafeteria. The statue parallels the "Partners" statue of Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse found in Walt Disney World. ''Borderlands 2'' *There are two optional bosses that are named Pimon and Tumbaa, which is a reference to Timon and Pumbaa from The Lion King. Ironically enough, Pimon and Tumbaa are characters from the ''Timon and Pumbaa'' TV series. *There is a player customization skin called "Unda Da Sea", referencing the song "Under the Sea". ''Earthworm Jim'' *In the Villi People level of the second game, there is a question asking; "When did the Battle of Hastings take place?", one of the possible answers is: "101 D.M." ''Final Fantasy'' series *The design of the Summon Hades and his usage of a cauldron resembles that of the Horned King and the titular object from the film The Black Cauldron, respectively. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *In the Escobar International Airport area of the game's setting Vice City (a parody of Miami, Florida), there are billboards advertising a theme park called "Fun World", which is a reference to Disney World. ''The Legend of Zelda'' franchise *According to Shigeru Miyamoto, Link's design was modeled after Peter Pan's. ''Lego Batman: The Videogame'' *At the start of the level at which you battle the Riddler, his minions will use umbrellas as parachutes before attacking you. The landings are a reference to Mary Poppins. ''Lollipop Chainsaw'' *Juliet Starling makes a reference to Chip and Dale when she notices Zed's influences include torturing small animals. ''Mario Kart 8'' *Sweet Sweet Canyon bears some resemblance to Sugar Rush from Wreck-It Ralph. ''MediEvil'' *The Town Mayor bears a strong resemblance to the Mayor of Halloween Town. *The Gallow's Town (referred as the level The Sleeping Village) is faintly similar to Halloween Town. ''MediEvil: Resurrection'' *Jack Skellington's last name is briefly mentioned by one of the bosses of the game named Mr. Axey as he said, "Stay still! BAD Skellington! Go to naughty stair!" ''Mega Man'' series *In Mega Man ZX, the intro boss for the game, Giga Aspis, resembles the Snake boss from Magical Quest Starring Mickey Mouse in overall design as well as the head being the weak point and being fought in a forested area. **In addition, the final battle against Serpent also resembles the Ursula boss fight in the NES and GB versions of The Little Mermaid. **One of Splash Woman's attacks from Mega Man 9 featured her using robotic fish resembling Flounder from the NES version of the aforementioned game. Coincidentally, all of these games were made by the same company, Capcom. ''Metal Gear'' series *In the HD Collection version of Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, shooting a Kerotan doll for the first time will unlock the trophy achievement Prince Charming, alluding to both The Princess and the Frog (which had already seen a theatrical release at the time the HD collection had been released) and the fairy tale it was adapted from, The Frog Prince. Similarly, shooting all of the Kerotan dolls will unlock the trophy achievement It Ain't Easy Being Green, alluding to Kermit the Frog of The Muppets. ''Pokémon'' series *In Pokémon X and Y'', various references to fairy tales and their Disney renditions are made throughout the game. In Lumiose City, someone refers to having; "One Hundred and One Furfrou" and one of the posters on a digital billboard is a clear reference to the theatrical poster for ''Saving Mr. Banks. ''Poker Night at the Inventory'' *Strong Bad calls Max "Stitch". ''Resident Evil'' *Richard Waugh's performance as Albert Wesker was specifically cited to be based on Shere Khan from the 1967 version of The Jungle Book. *The achievements for completing episodes of Resident Evil: Revelations 2 with all medals, "Only Good Guys Win Medals", "There's A Medal For That", "Sweet, Golden Medal" and "I'm Not Leaving Without My Medal", are derived from dialogue from Wreck-It Ralph. ''Saints Row: The Third'' *There is a "missing ships" poster found on cargo ships. On this list, several real and fictional ships are listed including Axiom from WALL-E. ''The Simpsons Game'' *A statue of Santa's Little Helper in the Big Super Happy Fun Fun stage is seen holding a Keyblade from Kingdom Hearts in his mouth. ''Skylanders'' *A Skylander named Hex bears a resemblance to Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty. **So does Kaos' Mom, an antagonist of Skylanders: Swap Force. *In the Wilikin Village, a chapter in Skylanders: Giants, there will be a boss battle with Chompy Mage at the end. The island on which you fight looks similar to a Hidden Mickey. *A Skylander named Wash Buckler bears a resemblance to Davy Jones from the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' series. ''Sonic and All-Stars Racing: Transformed'' *Due to Sonic's cameos in the film, Wreck-It Ralph is a playable character in the game. ''Star Fox'' *Pre-''Star Fox 64'' production materials such as the Missions Guide and the Nintendo Power comic mentioned that the main protagonist and leader of the Star Fox team, Fox McCloud, prior to forming the mercenary pilots for hire group, was the leader of a group of bandits who stole from the Imperial Guard in the name of the oppressed, alluding to Robin Hood (who coincidentally in the Disney version was portrayed as an anthropomorphic fox just like Fox McCloud was) and his merry band of thieves who stole from Prince John and gave the wealth back to the poor. ''Strong Bad's Cool Game For Attractive People'' series *In Episode 2, "Strong Badia the Free", at the Homsar Reservation, as Strong Sad worries about having an inflammation of the "pretendix", he fears that he may have a "[in My Tumbly|rumble in [his tumble]]." ''Tekken Tag Tournament 2'' *In Jaycee's Tekken Tag Tournament 2 ending, it shows the scene when they were going near an injured woman. On top of the injured woman, there is a lamp that is a reference to Luxo, Jr. *In Lee Chaolan's Tekken Tag Tournament 2 ending, one of the Tekken Forces hide on top of a blossom cherry tree that is a reference to the blossom tree from the ending of A Bug's Life. ''Tom and Jerry in House Trap'' *The intro logo shows Pumbaa from The Lion King. ''Wario Ware Inc. Mega Party Game$'' *A Mickey Mouse head shape was found in one of the minigames. ''World of Warcraft'' *There is an NPC named Kher Shan, a reference to Shere Khan from the film The Jungle Book. *Lorewalker Cho's small crimson cloud serpent Mishi is a reference to Mushu. *On top of a mountain, there is a house which has a large amount of balloons tied to it. Inside the house, there are three NPCs named Kar, Rusty Nail and a fox named Dig. This is a reference to Carl, Russell and Dug from the Pixar film Up. *There is a comment on a buff while riding the magnificent flying carpet that says "Don't you dare close your eyes," which is a part of the lyrics for the song "A Whole New World" sung in the film Aladdin. *In a certain area, there are four NPCs named Bambina, Mother of Bambina, Flora and Thudder. This is a reference to Bambi, Bambi's mother, Flower and Thumper from the film Bambi. **Every 10-15 minutes, there is a hunter that will come out and shoot Mother of Bambina, which is what happens to Bambi's mother in the film. *There is a minor boss that wields a Keyblade, which is a reference to the Keyblade weapon in the ''Kingdom Hearts'' series. Mobile App Games ''Angry Birds'' franchise *The overall appearance of Piggy Island resembles Neverland from Peter Pan, particularly the crescent-shaped lagoon on the southern portion of the island, the waterfall in the center of the island, and the mountain range on the northern portion of the island. ''Angry Birds Stella'' *Gale's design resembles either the Evil Queen or Maleficent. ''Angry Birds 2'' *The Umbrella Pig enemies reference Mary Poppins. ''Pocket Mortys'' *Frozen Morty has an attack called "Let It Go", which is a reference to the song of the same name from Frozen. ''Tasty Tale'' *At Grandma's Bakery, one of the customers looks like Snow White and Doc (wearing a green hat) from the 1937 film of the same name and Pinocchio from the 1940 film of the same name. Card Games ''Apples to Apples Junior'' *Mickey Mouse and Dumbo are on some of the cards, and the word "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" is on the Cinderella card. Category:Non-Disney Category:Lists